A Series Of Sexy Events
by x.twilighteclipse
Summary: The Cullen men are left alone with Bella for a week and they simply cannot control there desires. Edward isn't present in the beginning. Rated M for lemons. Lots and lots of lemons. Please review! BxC, BxEm, BxJ possible BxEd.


**Author's Note: Alright readers, this is definitely a different story right here. It's, essentially, going to be one gigantic lemon focusing on all the vampire men. I'm debating wither or not to bring Edward back into the story and have it end as an Edward and Bella tale. Either way, after this chapter, expect sex and lots of it. I'm sorry I haven't updated 'An Emmett and Bella Tale' yet. A reading suggested something to me and I have been waiting for confirmation that I may use her suggestion. So, Nicki-hunny, if you could check your e-mail and give me a reply I would be eternally grateful. Anyways, I hope to get the same response to this story as I did to my other one. Don't worry, I still have a lot of story idea's in my bad of tricks. Please review. Also, I tried to keep everything in third person point of view. I apologize for my lack of editing experience but my original beta-reader kind of abandoned me. That and I am very impatient so having to wait to post a chapter drives me insane. Wow, that was a giant note. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did...well...Breaking Dawn wouldn't be so painful for me. I apologize to anyone who doesn't agree with me but I am a good half way through the book and I hate it so much. Sorry, little rant there.**

**----------**

It was cold in Forks, Washington; which was ironic, considering the mood Bella Swan was in. How long had it been since Edward had left her? Well, it had been a little after her eighteenth birthday. He had come back but that hadn't changed anything. He had taken off again, saying that he really didn't love her. The blow had been crushing but she had managed to pull through. Much to the disgust of her best friend, werewolf Jacob Black, she had still accepted the Cullen's offer to join there family.

The date was set, her nineteenth birthday. It was only weeks away and she was more scared of being human than vampire. With time, her broken heart would mend. She knew that she couldn't refuse joining the Cullen's because it would break Alice's heart, and Esme's.

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair, turning up the path to the Cullen's house. Alice had insisted that she come over for the week and she really couldn't say no. A faint smile came to her face when she realized how much better her week would be with her future family. Alice would dress her up and use her as a Barbie, which was actually becoming quite tolerable. Esme would fawn over her, just like a mother. Rosalie, well, Rose would ignore her the whole weekend but that was fine. Carlisle would try to cook for her every other second, trying to be as much of a father figure as possible. Jasper and Emmett would play pranks on her until she snapped and tried to assault them; the key word here being tried. Yes, just a normal weekend at the Cullen's.

Bella cut the engine of her ancient Chevy once she was inside the Cullen's garage and sighed, looking around. She blinked when she noticed that Alice's Porsche was gone. She was even more confused when Emmett came to the garage door and gave her an odd look, as if he hadn't expected her.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" Emmett asked her, leaning against the door frame of the garage as Bella stepped out of her truck with a duffel bag in hand.

"Didn't Alice tell you I was coming over this week?" Bella asked.

"Alice isn't here." Emmett told her and then raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she tell you that her Rose and Esme were going to Vegas for another sexcapade?"

Bella blushed at the mention of a sexcapade. She knew that everyone in the Cullen family...well...they all shared; with each other and with strangers. It was how they kept themselves sexually satisfied. However, being the only virgin of the group, the word made her shiver.

"Well, I'll just be on my way then." Bella said nervously and turned around.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jasper appeared behind her and took her bag from her.

"Nonsense. We both know that Charlie won't be home for another week. It would be rude of us to send you to an empty house. And Alice has already gotten you out of work for the week so you are stuck here." Jasper told her in his usual calm and persuasive tone.

Bella hated the way he manipulated her emotions but knew that if she even tried to escape that they would pull the engine out of her truck again. With a small grumble she trudged inside after Jasper and Emmett, shutting the door to the garage.

"When will Alice, Esme and Rose be back?" Bella asked, following the two vampire's into the living room to see a hockey game on.

"In a week. Just before Charlie is back." Emmett said and patted the seat beside him.

She made her way over to the couch and was about to sit down when her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out of her back pocket and flipped it open.

"Alice! What the hell?" Bella demanded, knowing from the caller identification that it was her before she answered.

"Don't be so worried Bella! We knew you wouldn't come to Vegas with us and we knew that Charlie was going to be going out of town. Besides, I'm sure you'll be wonderful company for the boys. May I speak with Jasper please?" Alice explained in her sing-song voice.

Bella grumbled and handed the phone to Jasper. She didn't really hear what had been said but saw a flicker of...something...run across his eyes. He couldn't hide the grin that was pulling at the corner of his lips. He nodded once and mumbled an 'I love you' to Alice before handing the phone back to Bella.

"Bella. I just want you to promise me one thing." Alice told her, her voice serious.

"Alright." Bella said and bit unsure as to what was going on.

"Enjoy yourself." Alice said with a giggle and then the line went dead.

"Weird." Bella mused and threw the phone on the coffee table.

"Emmett, can you help me in the kitchen for a minute? I'm sure Bella would like a snack." Jasper said, his tone a bit deeper than normal.

Emmett was reluctant to tear himself from the hockey game but followed Jasper into the kitchen.

"What?" Emmett demanded, irritated.

"You do know that Alice planned all this right?" Jasper asked, grabbing a pitcher of juice from the fridge and pouring it into a glass.

"Planned what?" Emmett said, grabbing a bag of potato chips from the cupboard.

"For us to be alone with Bella." Jasper told him. Sometimes Emmett was so thick.

It took a minute for it to register and then Emmett seemed to click in.

"No shit!?!" Emmett asked, not being able to hide his excitement.

"Yes. But we must be gentle Emmett. She is still human after all." Jasper cautioned but couldn't help matching Emmett's grin.

Emmett practically danced out of the kitchen. He would have to thank Alice for dragging Rose away for the weekend; Rose was always the difficult one. His cock was getting hard just thinking about the things he was going to do to little Bella. When he first saw her in the cafeteria that day he didn't think anything of her. But he had learned differently since then. As soon as Edward started to bring her around he had started to fantasize about her. He wasn't the only one either. He knew that even Carlisle fantasized about her body. He was actually quite surprised about it and he stopped and turned to Jasper.

"Carlisle isn't..." Emmett started. Sharing her with Jasper was going to be hard enough. He didn't think she could handle three vampires at once. Or could she?

"He will be home later on tonight, after he is finished hunting. Carlisle also knows about Alice's vision." Jasper told him and felt the flicker of possessiveness and jealousy in Emmett. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all get some alone time with our little Bella."

Emmett and Jasper returned to the living room to see Bella had changed the channel.

"I was watching the game!" Emmett protested, sitting back down beside Bella.

"I'm looking for the better game." Bella told him and happily accepted the juice and chips.

"What game?" Jasper said, sitting at the other end of the long sectional couch.

"Habs and Leafs." Bella said and finally found the right channel.

"Yes! Go Leafs!" Emmett announced enthusiastically.

Bella scoffed and looked at Jasper. Maybe he would have better taste.

"The Leafs will lose. Montreal is a much better team." Jasper announced.

Emmett and Jasper started to argue and Bella happily munched on her chips.

"Whatever!" Emmett finally declared, not being able to keep up with Jasper.

He slung his arm around Bella's shoulders and growled when she pulled away.

"Sorry. I don't sit with Leafs fans." Bella announced.

Jasper took the opportunity to motion Bella over. She happily obliged and Emmett felt his jealousy spike when Bella settled in beside Jasper; her head on his shoulder and his arm over her shoulders. He felt like breaking something when he noticed that the tips of Jasper's fingers were gently caressing the top of Bella's right breast. She didn't even seem to notice and was completely relaxed. Gods, he couldn't wait to have a crack at her. His erection was painful in his pants. He turned his attention to the game to try and distract himself.

The night dragged on as it should have. Hockey was the main thing on the television and Bella was becoming more than comfortable around the two boys. She had made dinner for herself only come back in her pajama's. God, did she know how hard it was for Jasper and Emmett to keep themselves in check? The cream colored tank top she wore had a built in bra; not that she needed it. Her breasts were perky enough. She had opted for pajama pants with snowflakes on it but both men knew that, underneath, she wore nothing. Bella had confessed her preference in sleeping naked to Alice and Alice had relayed the information. Knowing that, if they ripped off her bottoms, they would get to see the soft flesh of her nether regions made both men groan with desire.

Finally, around eight o'clock, Carlisle made it through the door. The minute he stepped into the living room he grinned. He was so happy about the coming week that he barely knew how to control himself. He had long ago stopped looking at Bella as a child and now, more than ever, he wanted to bring her the pleasure that only a man could. He felt a little bad about what he now thought of Edward. Edward had been his son for so long but when he decided to go off on his own he had to let him go. However, he did know that he, as well as Emmett and Jasper, could pleasure her more than Edward could ever dream. He hadn't heard from Edward since he had left but he still thought about him from time to time.

Bella excused herself sometime after Carlisle had joined them to go and make herself something to eat, again, and the men were more than happy to have her out of the room.

"So...who goes first?" Emmett said, his eyes dark with lust.

"Well, I think it should be." Carlisle told them and smirked.

"I agree. You have the most tolerance for blood." Jasper said and felt the distaste radiate from Emmett.

"I get her second then." Emmett announced before Jasper could, smirking when he saw Jasper frown.

"Fine." Jasper agreed and then pulled out of the circle just as Bella was came back in the room with a bowl of soup.

"What?" Bella asked as she found a spot on the floor.

She didn't know where to sit now that Carlisle was there. She had long ago gotten over her denial that she was attracted to each of the vampire men. Emmett was strong, muscular and all man. He just seemed so dominating but she knew better. Emmett was the kind of guy that liked to tend to the every needs of his partner. She had learned that from Rose. He was like Carlisle in many ways. He too was a passionate and loving partner. Although, the thing that differed, was that Emmett liked to give pleasure rather than receive it. Carlisle loved it when a woman focused on his pleasure rather than her own. Jasper, well, Jasper was the striking opposite of them. He liked to be the dominant one. He loved to tie Alice up and tease her until she begged for release. She knew that he liked it rough and that turned Bella on so much. She didn't notice the change in her own scent but all three men could smell the faint arousal coming from her and it was driving them crazy.

It was midnight when Bella announced that she was going to call it a night. All three boys watched her leave and then looked at each other.

"Tomorrow." Carlisle said, his eyes dark with lust. If he didn't have Bella in his bed tomorrow he felt like he might explode. But how to turn his little Bella on to the possibility of sleeping with him? He sighed and excused himself as well, for two reasons. One, he needed to go and make a plan to seduce her. Two, he needed to masturbate because his erection was starting to become hard to ignore.


End file.
